Hermano mayor
by Akane Hitomi
Summary: Solo es uno, no puede haber otro igual.
1. Cortada

**Otro fic TMNT. Espero les guste.**

 **TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cortada:**

Leonardo estaba en la enfermería con Donatello ¿Por qué? Su hermano de morada le vendaba la mano; tenía una cortada profunda sobre sus nudillos que abarcaba desde un extremo hasta el otro. El culpable… era Raphael.

Flashback

-Hajime – Sensei dio la señal para que empezaran a entrenar en parejas: Donnie contra Leo y Raph contra Mikey. Al final resultó que ambos hermanos menores pierdieron. Así que era la hora de que los mayores se enfrentaran entre ellos. La pelea estaba durando demasiado; Raphael no quería perder ahora, así que fue con todo para acabar con Leo. Sin embargo, Leonardo despertó muy distraído esa mañana, se sentía incómodo por algo sin saber qué era, y por esa razón no se percató cuando Raph llegó con su sai. Leo por reflejo puso su mano enfrente, técnica que se usa para detener un puño y no algo puntiagudo. Fue cuando lo lastimó.

Fin del flashback

-Ya está – Dijo Donnie sonriente mientras terminaba de colocar la venda – Voy a cambiarla en la mañana, recuérdalo.-

-Gracias Donnie – Leo le sonrió y se levantó de la silla-

-Mejor no te acerques a Raph. Estoy muy enojado con él – Donnie se cruzó de brazos con el seño fruncido –

-No te enojes Don, la verdad, es que esta vez fue mi culpa; no pensé bien las cosas. – Leo se veía avergonzado.

-¿Acaso estás enfermo? Puedo decirle a sensei que…

-No, no hace falta – Lo interrumpió Leo – Estoy bien – Donnie se le quedo mirando.

-Bueno… como tú digas. Pero dime si necesitas algo – Donnie sonrió y se sentó frente a su computadora.

-Si, gracias Don – Salió del laboratorio.

-¡Leo! – Mikey llegó corriendo - ¿Cómo estás? Dime ¿Te duele mucho? Me asusté cuando vi tanta sangre. – Su hermanito lo miraba con sus ojitos tristes –

-Si Mikey, estoy bien, tranquilízate – Acarició la cabeza del Mikey, el cual sonrió – Oye ¿Dónde está Raph? Necesito hablar con él –

-Está con sensei – Dijo serio y cabizbajo – en el dojo.

 **Continuará.**


	2. Castigo

**Iba a publicar esto mañana... en eso vi los reviews y no creí que iban a quererlo. Espero que les guste :D  
** **TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Castigo:**

-Oh no – Leo no quería que pasara eso. Estaban cometiendo un error.

-¿Por qué dices "Oh no"? Sensei le dará su merecido por lo que te hizo – Mikey estaba confundido –

-Mikey, pero yo fui el que… - Le iba a decir la verdad a su hermano cuando…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Sensei, no es justo! – La voz enfurecida de Raph se escuchó en toda la guarida-

-¡Es lo que consigues por no controlar tu habilidad! ¡Casi matas a tu hermano! – Sensei también se oía muy molesto – Ahora ve a tu habitación –

Los dos hermanos parados en medio de la sala vieron pasar a un Raphael que caminaba a paso rápido hacia su cuarto; no le dirigió una palabra a ninguno de los dos, aunque Leo notó cuando Raph lo vio de reojo por unos segundos mientras se iba.

-Eso si es ira ¿Qué le habrá dicho sensei? – Mikey sonreía de forma burlona-

-Iré a verlo – Leo iba al cuarto del de rojo…

-¡No! – Sensei estaba detrás de ellos-

-¿Qué? –

-Le prohibía a Raphael acercarse a cada uno de ustedes por dos semanas, no podrá hablar, comer, ni ver televisión con ustedes – Dijo el sensei con firmeza –

-¿No fue muy duro? –

-Se lo que hago Miguelángel – hablo con tranquilidad – No permitiré la rudeza entre ustedes. Raphael no sabe lo que es el control.

-¡Pero sensei! Fue mi culpa. Raph no quería hacerlo. –

-¡Yame! – Lo calló sensei – Leonardo, no te eches la culpa. Tú sabes como es tu hermano. Tengo miedo de que su ira llegue a crecer y se vuelva como Oroku Saki. –

Esas palabras afectaron a Leo muy en el fondo. Sabía que Raphael era consciente de sus acciones, aún si se alteraba.

-Raph no tiene que hablarnos ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Mikey –

-Dos semanas de castigo. No saldrá a patrullar y también le confisque sus sais – Sensei si había sido muy cruel, pensó Leo, pero no se podía hacer nada.

-Ah bueno. Tiene que aprender. Me voy a dormir, descansen. – Mikey se fue a su cuarto.

-Espero que lo entiendas Leonardo – Dijo el sensei

-Si, maestro – Cabizbajo asintió. Hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Leo no pudo conciliar sueño por lo que pasó. Quería hablar con Raph; se pasó toda la noche pensando en como se sentiría el de rojo.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Perdón por los capítulos tan cortos, en mi libreta se veían más largos XD**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. Fuga

**¡LLEGA LLEGA!**

TMNT no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Fuga:**

Narra Raph

-"Mi propio padre me ha puesto una orden de restricción hacia mis hermanos ¿De verdad fue mi culpa? Leo estaba distraído, yo lo sé. Pero es tan orgulloso que no quiere admitirlo, o sino ya me hubiera defendido. Las únicas veces que puedo salir de mi habitación es para ir a traer comida o para ir al baño. Para lo único. A este paso ya no voy a estar en forma, es asfixiante estar aquí todo el día, y cada día que pasa mi odio hacia Leo crece. Hay momentos en que veo por unos segundos a los tres, cuando sienten mi presencia: Mikey se ve enojado, claro, siempre se pone en contra mía cuando los golpeo; Donnie, bueno, se ve normal, siempre sumergido en sus inventos, por eso es el nerd; Leo se ve… ¿Triste? ¿Por qué? No puedo entenderlo, en serio. Es probable que ya se rindió y deja que todos me culpen. No puedo soportarlo. Quiero irme.

Fin de narración

Han pasado tres días y Raph estaba como diablo, aún así no podía decirle a sus hermanos, así que esa misma noche, se decidió. Cuando todos dormían, Raphael se preparó para irse. Fue suerte que nadie se levantara. Cerca de la salida miró la guardia una vez más, y también a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor.

-Hasta nunca, intrépido – Susurró y se fue.

* * *

 **Presiento que hay alguien por ahí que quiere ahorcarme por tan corto capítulo... En unos minutos se los pago XD**


	4. Laboratorio escondido

**Esto es por el capítulo anterior que fue tan poquito.**

 **TMNT no me pertenece**.

* * *

 **Laboratorio escondido:**

-Y… veamos ¿A dónde iré? –

El ninja de rojo estaba perdido. No había donde ir. Casey se metería en problemas por ser mal mentiroso; Abril lo acusaría solo por enterarse; quién sabe donde rayos estaba Slash. Aunque vivír con los Mutanimales sería mala idea.

-¿Qué hago? – Miraba al cielo estrellado, confundido y desamparado. Lo bueno de estar en una terraza es que se puede enterar de muchas cosas.

-Dicen que el espécimen ya está – Dos hombres con ropa formal platicaban mientras caminaban por la calle.

-"¿Espécimen?" – Eso llamó la atención de Raphael –

-Excelente. Oye, vi las fotos; es verde y con caparazón ¿Verdad? –

-"¿Cómo?" – Se alteró Raph –

-Si, es una tortuga mutante –

-"¿Qué?" – Era suficiente, necesitaba saber más, así que actuó rápido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó de la terraza y cayó de cuclillas en frente de los dos hombres, los cuales lo vieron asustados.

-Buenas noches, señores – Dijo como si estuviera haciendo una gran entrada. –

-¡ES UNO DE ESOS! –

-¡CORRE! –

Los sujetos iban a salir huyendo, si no fuera por Raphael que los atrapó a tiempo, tomándolos de los cuellos de sus camisas.

-No lo creo, quiero hablar un momento con ustedes. – Sin que los pobres dijeran una sola palabra, Raph los arrastró a callejón y los colgó enganchando sus camisas a una escalera de incendios. –

-No… no nos comas por favor – Suplicaba uno.

-Me iba a suicidar el año pasado pero ahora… ¡Le tengo miedo a la muerte! – Suplicaba el otro.

-"¿Qué les habrán hecho a estos?" – Se preguntaba Raphael viéndolos con su gotita estilo animé – Perdón por ser tan rudo. Venían hablando de una tortuga mutante, y por si lo habrán notado yo también lo soy. Así que necesito que me hablen del tema –

-¿No vas a comernos? – Preguntó uno al borde del llanto –

\- No como cosas que lloran –

-Y ¿Por qué nos tienes aquí? – Preguntó el otro refiriéndose a la escalera.

Raphael suspiró pesado – Los bajaré si me prometen no huir y contármelo todo ¿Si? –

Los hombres asintieron y Raphael los bajó.

-Wow – Uno de los hombres lo miraba con asombro – Qué musculoso estás ¿Quién eres? –

-Soy Raphael Hamato, soy una tortuga ninja. Tengo 17 años y me gusta la pizza – Se presentó tratando de ser amigable.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Stephen – Se presentó el castaño con anteojos –

-Yo soy Huke – Se presentó el pelinegro el cual parecía tener descendencia asiática –

-Hola ¿Tú decías que te ibas a suicidar por…?-

-Mi jefe. Me volvía loco así que decidí entre matarme a mí o a él, pero al final renuncié a mi antiguo trabajo. – Dijo Huke con una sonrisa amigable y al mismo tiempo apenado.

-Trabajamos de asistentes en un laboratorio secreto bajo tierra- Dijo Stephen.

-¿Bajo tierra? Jamás lo había visto y eso que vivo en las alcantarillas-

-El laboratorio está mucho más debajo de las alcantarillas, por eso nadie sabe de él-

-Ohhhh… ¿Y qué hay sobre la tortuga? – Raph quería llegar al grano.

-Uno de nuestros integrantes encontró un robot ninja desbaratado. Como ya no funcionaba lo revisó, y al verlo más de cerca encontró sangre fresca en una de las armas con las que están equipados esos robots-

-"Robopies" – Recordó Raph- ¿Hace cuanto que encontraron eso? –

-Fue durante la invasión de esos extraterrestres rosados-

-¿Cómo? – Raphael se quedó un momento pensando. Aquel día ellos pelearon contra unos cuantos robopies, pero el que quedó mal herido fue…

-¿Ese robot lo encontraron cerca de una construcción? –Preguntó sospechando de quién era la sangre-

-Si ¿Cómo supiste? – Preguntó Stephen ladeando la cabeza.

-Quiero verlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor. Quiero ver a esa tortuga- Insistió Raph.

-Pero, no tienes permitido entrar, nos meterás en problemas- Dijo Huke alarmado.

-Yo soy un ninja. Créanme, nadie sabrá que estoy ahí.-

Ambos hombres dudaron y se vieron entre ellos, pero de todos modos aceptaron y caminaron con Raph hasta llegar a la ubicación del laboratorio.

 **Continuará.**


	5. Es un

**Aquí está :D**

 **ATENCIÓN: Antes de empezar quiero decirles que los personajes Stephen y Huke no son oc's, en realidad son las contrapartes de Stephen King el escritor de novelas de terror, y Huke el ilustrador japonés (quien creó a Black Rock Shooter)**

 **TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Es un…:**

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-

-Si-

-¿Y si nos descubren?-

-Tranquilo todo estará bien, no les pasará nada- El ninja de rojo les sonrió-

-Bien ¿Listo? – Preguntó Stephen

-Listo-

El hombre castaño le pidió al pelinegro que pasará la tarjeta en la puerta en la que ellos se encontraban. Al abrirse había un espacio pequeño, cuando los tres entraron, la puerta se cerró de golpe y con diversas cerraduras.

-Aquí vamos – Dijo Huke.

El espacio al que entraron en realidad era un elevador que bajó una larga distancia hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado.

-Afuera habrá un guardia, prepárate para cuando de abra el elevador- Le advirtió Stephen a Raph.

-De acuerdo- Raph estaba un poco nervioso, aún así, con solo tres días encerrado no se iba a ir su habilidad ninja.

El elevador y los hombres salieron de él, el guardia los saludó. Disimuladamente vieron para atrás y el ninja rojo había desaparecido.

-Eso es… wow – Dijo Huke sorprendido.

-Vamos. Seguro ha de estar esperando que los guiemos… donde sea que esté.- Stephen empezó a caminar delante de Huke, mientras que el otro movía sus ojos para todos lados tratando de encontrar el ninja, y fue en vano.

Mientras tanto Raphael, con gran agilidad, se mantenía oculto entre las sombras. No había mucho que pasar solo bajar unas gradas y llegar a una plaza con cubículos de cristal, muchos trabajaban ahí pero no era lo más interesante del mundo, bueno, eso pensaba Raph.

Saltando de una pared a otra vio a los dos sujetos entrar a un cubículo, lo raro, es que ese cubículo estaba rodeado por cuatro guardias, Raph buscó un punto alto pero cercano a ese cubículo. S quedó con la boca abierta.

Los dos sujetos saludaban a otro hombre que tomaba apuntes de un enorme contenedor con líquido adentro y lo que estaba adentro, era sorprendente, una tortuga mutante, durmiendo, con un tubo que cubría su boca; dormía como bebé en la panza de su madre. Aunque esta tortuga era…

-Leo- Susurró Raph, sin poder creerlo.

La verdad es que lo que estaba ahí era un clon de Leo, de menor tamaño. Si mucho era como dos o tres años menor que el verdadero.

-No puede ser- El quelonio de rojo estaba sudando de la impresión. Un segundo Leonardo dormía profundamente en un laboratorio, rodeado por humanos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – Dijo un hombre de cabello grisáceo que entraba al cubículo con los otros tres.

-Increíble ¿No le parece? Las muestras dicen que es una mezcla de tortuga con ADN humano – Decía emocionado el que tomaba los datos-

-No me interesa. El gobierno busca mejores cosas, no… eso. Parece un galápago en dos patas – Decía asqueado el hombre.

-En realidad es una tortuga espalda de diamante, su nombre científico sería Malaclemys… ¿Por qué piensa que no es un buen experimento? Al gobierno le encantaría esto-

-¡Sólo mírenlo! Es pequeño, luce torpe con ese caparazón y su morfología es repugnante-

Raph no estaba para tolerar esos comentarios, ya había acumulado demasiado por el castigo.

-Pero… está casi listo, aún le faltan unos días para que despierte- Dijo el de los apuntes.

-Yo me encargo- El hombre de pelo gris se dirigió a una mesa con algunos frascos que contenían medicina y otras cosas; tomó una jeringa, uno de los frascos y la llenó.

-¡No! ¡Eso podría matarlo! – Gritó Stephen.

-Esa es la idea- El hombre con la jeringa habló como si no le importara.

-¡Está loco! Es un ser vivo- Añadió Huke.

-Muchos embriones clonados de animales han muerto ¿Y se preocupan por esto? – Señaló al clon como si fuera un objeto.

-¡Porque eran embriones! Pero, él es como un niño ¡No lo haga, por favor! – Suplicaba el de los apuntes.

-¿Y? Sólo es un clon. Que yo sepa, los clones no son nada. Se quitarán del medio y yo suministraré la sustancia en el tubo para que tenga una muerte pacífica. Luego conseguiremos un mejor espécimen.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad les desea Hitomi, que todos la hayan pasado muy bien :D**


	6. ¡Despertó!

**¡Ya no vuelvo a anotar mis fics en una libreta! No me doy cuenta de tan poco que escribo en un capítulo.**

 **Sigamos amigos...**

 **TMNT no me pertenece**

* * *

 **¡Despertó!:**

¿Torpe? ¿Repugnante? ¿Otro mejor… espécimen? Subestimar al líder y buen hermano, experto con las espadas, el que es como el viento… Es la granada perfecta en la paciencia de Raphael.

El hombre grisáceo terminó empujando a los tres científicos que le tapaban el paso; estos ya no pudieron hacer más, veían nerviosos cuando el hombre tomó una de las intravenosas que servía para administrar nutrientes. Solo un milésima de segundo, cuando…

Un kunai llegó a estrellarse con la jeringa para que se quebrara.

-¿Qué fue…? –No terminó su pregunta al ver como un enorme mutante de máscara roja rompía el cristal del cubículo y aterrizara en frente del hombre mirándolo fijamente mientras le daba la espalda al contenedor. – Ehh… - El científico no hablaba del susto.

-Si… Tú cara es totalmente repugnante – Dijo Raphael con una sonrisa burlona. El hombre se hizo para atrás y se tropezó hasta caer sentado al suelo – Vaya que eres torpe – Raph seguía burlándose.

-¿Qué… qué, qué eres…?-

-¡Wow! ¡Es la misma especie! No puedo creerlo ¿Llegan hasta ese tamaño? ¿Qué son? ¿Aliens? – El de los apuntes estaba más que fascinado. No parecía consciente de que estaba por romper el espacio vital de Raphael para ver más de cerca.

-Límpiate la boca, estás babeando- Respondió Raph un tanto incómodo, al menos el hombre le hizo caso. – Oye tú… - Miro al de pelo grisáceo- Si vuelves a hablar así de ésta tortuga, voy a meterte en un basurero, lo voy a sellar, y te dejaré bajo el sol para que te pudras-

Todos estaban más que boquiabiertos. Oír hablar a una especie animal era impresionante ¿Pero que dijera tantos insultos? Esto era como para ser grabado. Pues Raphael estaba descargando toda su ira sobre aquel sujeto que estaba tendido en el suelo.

-De seguro ya se habrá dado cuenta... –Stephen le habló al grisáceo – No podemos matar a esa criatura...-

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar que esa tortuga más grande se lo lleve - Dijo Huke.

-Está bien... está bien... - Se levantó - Dejaré libre a esa tortuga... - Dijo mirando a los ojos a los otros tres hombres- Pero a cambio... ¡Lo quiero a él! -Sacó un arma y empezó a disparar, lo que no eran balas, sino dardos tranquilizantes.

Aunque es más difícil... El de los ojos verde tóxico es un ninja... Los ninjas pueden esquivar cualquier cosa.

Luego de unos segundos ya no habían más dardos. -No es verdad - Se quejaban el grisáceo.

-Lo es, enorme bobo y desquiciado lento pedazo de basura - Se burlaba Raph. - Ya no estorbes - Con su sai partió el arma con dardos,

-Ah... - El sujeto dejó caer su arma que ahora estaba en dos mitades. - ¿Q-qué se supone qué son?-

-Bueno... principalmente nos llaman mutantes, a veces monstruos, y a veces adefesios - De una patada rompió el cristal de la cápsula - Y es verdad - Toma a la tortuguita con cuidado - Pero lo que en verdad soy es diferente - Pone al pequeño en su hombro - Y soy una tortuga ninja, y ni se te ocurra buscarme o hablar de mi, malnacido. No quiero seguir metiéndome en más problemas de los que ya tengo, usarte como saco de boxeo sería lo único que pudiera tranquilizarme-

Ya con eso el de pelo gris se quedó callado, hasta retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para no estar tan cerca de Raphael.

Raph mostró una sonrisa cínica- Je... Eso pensé. Me largo entonces - Sacó un kemuridama y lo dejó caer para que saliera el humo y así pudiera escapar, junto con la tortuga.

 **...**

-Es cierto... Estoy totalmente torcido -

Media hora después de haber escapado de aquel laboratorio sin problemas, Raphael procesaba todo lo que había pasado. Splinter seguro ya se dio cuenta que él no estaba en la guarida e iba a ser peor si se entera que se mostró ante varios humanos, científicos a parte de todo. Ahora el ninja estaba sentado en el suelo de una terraza y recostado sobre la pared.

\- ... - Después de tomar un poco de aire para calmarse, miró a su derecha para encontrarse con el pequeño que estaba envuelto en una bata de laboratorio, al menos para mantenerlo a salvo del frío - No... Yo si que estoy loco. - Dijo para sí mismo - Más tarde me preocuparé de eso, solo espero que Stephen y Huke no se hayan metido en problemas por mi culpa- Con cuidado retiró un poco de la bata para ver el estado de la tortuga. La buena noticia es que no parecía estar lastimado, estaba perfecto.

Le daba escalofríos pensar que ese pequeño era un clon, el clon de su hermano mayor ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? No sabía si Splinter le impondría un castigo peor por salirse cuando lo tenía prohibido, pero tampoco podía dejar el pequeño ahí solo, es como un bebé grande que desconoce su entorno. Una vez Donatello les explicó que los clones empiezan desde cero, que con unas sustancias llegan a madurar con rapidez pero que la mente es la de un bebé al nacer.

-Debo pensar en una solución - Se frotó la cabeza mientras miraba a la luna ¿Qué hora era ya? Eso no importaba... Lo que importaba era el estado del pequeño. Debido a la fría noche, temía que la tortuguita se enfermara, pasó su mano por una de sus mejillas, al menos no temblaba. La retiró y cerró los ojos por unos minutos, estaba exhausto y quería reponer energías, pero no pasó mucho cuando algo a su lado se estaba moviendo.

La pequeña tortuga se incorporó sobre sus manos para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas mientras se frotaba los ojos, para ser alguien que durmió desde que nació se notaba que tenía sueño. Raphael se quedó recostado en la pared mirándolo, pensando que hacer. ¿Qué iba a decirle para que no llorara? ¿Cómo iba a cuidarlo?

La tortuga abrió sus ojos, el mismo hermoso azul de los ojos de Leonardo. En un segundo se enfocaron en Raphael y se agrandaron como platos.

-...- Raph no reaccionaba - ...H-Hola... - Tomó un poco de aire- ...No te preocupes, todo estará bien - Acercaba su mano hacia el pequeño clon para acariciar su cabeza, hasta que...

-¿R-Raphael? - Él pequeño habló. En ese momento Raph se detuvo bastante sorprendido. Ese pequeño ya podía hablar de acuerdo a la edad en la que estaba - ¿Eres... eres tú? - Se paró con un poco de dificultad y se acercó a Raph sosteniéndolo de los hombros - ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo creciste tan rápido?-

Llegó la confusión.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **POR FAVOR PERDÓNENME. Ahora si, les debo una gran GRAN GRAN GRAN disculpa por tardarme tanto. Estoy en la universidad y la cantidad de tarea que me dejan es exagerada, por eso no había actualizado, hasta ahora que logré conseguir tiempo libre.**

Les agradezco la espera. Y muchas gracias por seguir mi fic.

Nos vemos.


	7. Qué sorpresa

**Volviiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Lo admito, me siento muy mal por haber dejado abandonado este fic, pero ya vine a actualizar XD**

 **Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Qué sorpresa:**

-¿Leo?-

-...-

-Leo-

-Bafff... ko...-

-¿Qué rayos? ¡LEO!-

-¡AH! ... M-Mikey ¿Qué pasa? - Miró la hora - Faltan cuatro horas para que nos levantemos -

-Perdón. Es que quería hablar con Raph para disculparme por como me comporté, como lo fastidié todos estos días... -

-¡Ajá! ¿Y qué pasa? - Dijo Leo de mal humor.

-Resulta que... él no está en su cuarto-

-¿Qué? ¿Se salió?-

-Si... y se fue-

-¡Rayos! - Se levantó rápido de la cama y fue a registrar al cuarto de Raph. - No puede ser-

-¿Dónde pudo haber ido? - Pregunta Mikey entrando al cuarto.

-Escucha Mikey, tú regresa a la cama. Yo iré a buscar a Raph. Si sensei no lo ve aquí se meterá en más problemas-

-Pero quiero ir. No se vale- Hace un puchero.

-¿Quieres estar una semana sin televisión?-

-No-

-Quédate - Dijo en tono autoritario - Volveremos pronto - Salió de ahí dejando a Mikey.

-¿Cama? Pero tengo hambre - Fue a la cocina.

En otro lado...

-...Enserio... No puedes ser...-

\- Calma Leo-

Raphael bloqueaba la pequeña tortuga con sus manos para que dejara de atormentarlo... No funcionaba y eso lo estaba alterando.

-¡Ya para, Leo! - Con eso el pequeño se calmó.

-Hasta que me respondas - Dijo serio y cruzando los brazos.

-No creo que sea buena idea- Decía Raph nervioso.

-Eso no me importa. ¡Tienes que decirme ahora!-

Esa actitud le empezaba a dar miedo. Como que desde antes Leo ya traía lo de líder.

-Muy bien. Pero antes dame algo de espacio ¿Quieres? - El pequeño hizo lo que Raph le dijo y se sentó pero con la mirada fija en él! - Bueno... No es... fácil... Es que... -

-¿Raph?-

Fue interrumpido

-¿Eres tú?- El verdadero Leo lo había encontrado.

Antes de que Raph saliera de su escondite, le dijo al clon que se quedara ahí.

-Si- Se puso de pie.

-¡Raph!- ¿Qué haces aquí? Splinter dijo que no podías salir-

-¿Y qué si lo hice? ¡Me castigó por algo de lo que no soy culpable!-

-L-lo sé. Es mi culpa, y traté de explicárselo pero creyó que te estaba cubriendo-

-Igual no lo haré- Le dio la espalda a Leo.

-¡Tienes que regresar o el castigo se alargará! Vamos - Lo tomó del brazo y empezó a jalar.

-¡No! Espera. ¡Tengo que hacer algo antes! - Trata de soltarse.

-No intentes nada, Ra...-

Raph terminó en el suelo después de que Leo lo soltara.

-¡Bobonardo! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Lo sabías?!-

Leo no respondía, se quedó mirando hacia el sitio donde Raph estaba cuando él llegó.

-Hay no- Se dio un "facepalm" antes de ver hacia el mismo punto que Leo.

El pequeño clon los estaba observando fuera de su escondite.

-¡Oye! Te dije que te quedaras ahí - Dijo Raph muy serio.

-Lo sé... pero es que... - Parece que hasta el pequeño se quedó en shock. Tenía a su versión adolescente como a tres metros de él. -

-¿Raph? Ese pequeño es...-

Raphael tomó aire antes de decir lo siguiente - Es tu clon, Leo-

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Preguntaron al unísono ambos azules.

-Oye... ¿Pero qué dices? - Preguntó Leo aún shockeado - ¿Cómo es posible que sea mi clon?-

-Míralo bien. Tu tono verde, tus ojos, tu voz. Es la misma voz, la recuerdo bien-

-¿Dónde... lo encontraste? -

-En un laboratorio. Cuando me escapé me encontré a dos hombres que eran científicos y los oía hablar de una tortuga mutante, me les aparecía y los obligué para que me hablaran más de eso. Al final se hicieron mis camaradas y me llevaron al laboratorio, ahí lo encontré a él, había un hombre que decía que no le servía y lo iba a matar. - Se puso frente a Leo- Escúchame hermano - Habló en tono serio - No había de otra ¿Qué iba a poder hacer? ¿Ver cómo lo mataba?-

Leonardo se quedó callado unos minutos. - Está bien. Ya no tienes que explicar más. Y, lo que hiciste estuvo bien. - Le sonrió.

-Gracias, Leo- Le devolvió la sonrisa.- Ahora, hay que tener una gran charla con el peque...-

Cuando voltearon a ver, la tortuga joven estaba tirada en el piso. Como que el shock fue más grande para él.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
